He Controls All the Elements of Love
by ninjagonerd4ever
Summary: Have you ever wanted to replace yourself with someone's OC? Well now you can! Enjoy this Ninjago love story featuring you and one lucky ninja! All you have to do is click on the title and fill in (YN) with YOUR NAME! It's the one you've all been waiting for...Lloyd! The green ninja will become green with envy if anyone tries to take you from him! Enjoy!


**So in this, Lloyd is already older, say 15, because who wants to date a 10 year old who tries too hard to be evil? But he still has some of those childish qualities, such as candy and comic book obsessions, that I know were what all you girls fell for. ;) Enjoy! This was a combination of two lovely reviewer's ideas, so thank you for that, more shout-outs at the end.**

You were at the mall with some of your really girly friends who always dragged you there. Don't get me wrong, you loved the mall, but sometimes your friends just wouldn't stop making you try things on. The clothes they picked weren't your style and they almost always showed off too much. You were the youngest of your group, almost 3-4 years younger, and they treated you like it. "Oh (Y/N)! Try on some of this makeup! Put on this dress! How do I look to you? Ooh look! A cute boy! (YN) stay behind, your 15! Way too young for boys." All were things constantly said to you throughout the day at the mall. Finally fed up with all the poufy and scratchy dresses, you told your friends you were going to check out a store next door. That store next door just so happened to be It'Sugar©, aka paradise! Running into the store, you grabbed a bag, filled it up with candy, grabbed another bag, filled that one with candy, and grabbed two more bags that both got filled to the brim with sweets. You went up to the counter to pay. "Congrats, because you got this much candy you get a free giant gummy bear." The cashier said, handing you a box with a green bear in it. You took the bear and turned around to leave when... "Whoa! Are you seriously gonna eat all that?" A boy with wavy blond hair and a green t-shirt is behind you, staring at your bags of candy. "Well no, not now. But later I guess." You were uncomfortable around this boy but hoped your face didn't show it. "Haha, well if I was allowed to get all that candy then I would sit down in a beanbag, pull out all my comics and have a feast. But my stupid uncle won't let me." He frowns, "But you're not into comics are you. I saw you trying on all those dresses..."

"Huh? Actually, I actually love comics. Later today I was going to go get the latest issue of _Starfarer_. But I've been caught up in...shopping." You say.

"NO WAY! You read _Starfarer_? That's like my favorite comic! I've been waiting all week for it to come out, but if you were going to go get it today...maybe I could go with you?" He asks, giving me a smile that could be a freaking night light! "I'm Lloyd by the way."

"(YN), hold on, let me just text my friends. Wait, how old are you? Cause I'm only 15, I can't drive."

"Well I'm 15 too, but I have something that I can "drive". It's more like ride, though."

"Isn't it even more dangerous to ride a motorcycle? You don't even have your license, do you? I'm not riding a motorcycle, and that's that."

"Ugh, just come with me."

**A few minutes later…**

"Oh this is MUCH worse!" You say as the wind blows your hair from your face. You were riding a DRAGON! A mythical creature, that has FOUR, I repeat, FOUR heads!

"Haha, you'll get used to it don't worry." Lloyd says, "This is Rocky, Shard, Flame, and Wisp. They used to be separated, but when they went away to molt they came back like this. The Ultra Dragon's mine now, and trust me, no police are gonna reprimand me for being only 15 when I'm riding this baby." He chuckles, "Hold onto something, 'kay?"

You hold on to the nearest thing to you (which happened to be Lloyd) for dear life and scream when the dragon speeds up and dives down through the clouds. You guys rush back up, do a loop, and twist and turn until you can't think straight. Despite the stomach churning twists, this was the most fun you've had, ever. "I feel safer on a roller coaster, but this is way more fun!" You laugh all the way to Doomsday Comics and for the first time in your life, you felt free.

Lloyd's POV

I opened the doors to Doomsday Comics, the bright sign above it all fixed from our "child's play". Should I tell her about how old I really am? What if she thinks that's creepy? I mean, I haven't just matured physically, I also matured mentally...I think. *sigh* I think, I think I'll tell (YN). If we are going to become really close, and I have a feeling we will, she needs to know. Okay, no more depressing stuff, let's read some comics! We both head to the science fiction area and each pick out a stack of comics. "Hey (YN), follow me! There's this cool place I wanna show you, we can read our comics there."

She raises an eyebrow, "Last time I followed you somewhere blindly, I ended up on a four headed dragon..." At first I'm worried, did she not enjoy that? Then she smirks, "Kidding, let's go! You lead the way of course." I mentally sigh in relief. Heading to the back rooms of the comic shop, I turn the corner and open up the door to a storage room. Inside are beanbags, pillows, mini tables, and lamps. There's also a small cabinet that I pull some snacks out of. After putting them on the table, I head back over to (Y/N) and grab her hand. Bringing it to my lips, I kiss her soft hand and bow. "Welcome to the castle Princess (Y/N)."

She giggles and curtsies, Thank you my prince." We sit down on beanbags and chill for a bit, reading and snacking. She pulls out her bags of candy and we practically devour it all. Then, I decide to get serious.

"(Y/N), I'm not 15..."

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"I'm not 15. I'm actually supposed to be like, 10. Is that creepy?" She cocks her head to the side with a confused expression on her face.

"Not creepy...but definitely a story if like to hear. How come you look like this if you're 10? Did you have like a major growth spurt?"

"Kind of. You're really not creeped out?"

"No. It really doesn't make a difference. You're you right now and that's who I like. I don't care who you were in the past."

"Oh, thanks. I guess I'll tell you the story of how I came to be 15. It all started...no. In the beginning...no. Okay here, my name is Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon and the green ninja, destined to save Ninjago from evil. My ninja team was assigned to protect me, and to do so, they had to go on a lot of adventures. When my dad got their golden weapons, he made the Mega-weapon, which he used to bring the extinct Grundle back to life. In the process, my friends got turned into little kids. Now my uncle is like some kind of tea addict, so he found a tea powder at this tea shop that would turn my team back to the young adults they are today. It was right here, in this comic shop, that the Grundle attacked us. We were cornered, and the only way out was to throw the powder at the Grundle, turning everyone in the room older including my team and I. My final words as a 10 year old were, "Fear? Fear is not a word from where I come from." And I threw the powder at the giant monster. My friends were old again, the Grundle was a pile of bones, and I became like I am today. So in a way, I did have a major growth spurt."

(YN) looks me in the eyes, a small tear forming, "Well, I'm glad you did, Prince Donegan." and then, she leans in and kisses me, and you would be wrong if you said I didn't kiss back.

**AN**

**OMG! I can't believe I freaking wrote that! Don't worry, at least two more ninja will get or give a kiss in the next chapters! And can I just say, I feel so awesome right now. You guys have been SO supportive of me and you have no idea how happy that makes me. So far I would like to thank Wizzard101, ForeverDreamer12, NinjagoZ, NinjaMelissa, Frosti1212, Harmony the Dark Angel, Jessicup711, guest reviewers Violet Wayne, Wolf, Ridin' Shotgun, and Jade. You guys are all awesome! Thanks for reviewing my stories, they really help motivate me to write more! New chapters will be up soon hopefully, I already have some ideas forming. I even had a dream about one, weird! Okay, byeeeee!**


End file.
